the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna
Jenna was a golem created by Deorwynn Fletcher. Created in the guise of a female human named Jenna Saiquois, it had been Deorwynn's intention to use the golem to replace the real Jenna and then set a trap for her enemy, "Four" Wheeler. The original Jenna Saiquois was a female human and native to Darkholm in Torlynn. She was a childhood friend of "Four" Wheeler, who regrettably was able to later manipulate him due to his fondness for her. Jenna had dark hair, full, heart-shaped lips, brown eyes, and freckles. She tended to coin nicknames for her friends that were abbreviated versions of their full names. Childhood Jenna's family lived next door to Four's family in Darkholm around 3868, and had known each other since they were babies. Her mother and Four's mother had always believed they would grow up and get married some day. Jenna once said that Four was part of her youngest memories, and was familiar to her as her mother or her father or her dog. Four recalled that Jenna had kissed him in the sandbox when they were young; Jenna remembered chasing the Mannering brothers away after they had tormented Four. For a time, the two were inseparable. Following the illness of Four's older brother, Four grew distant. Jenna harbored anger towards him over the loss of their close frienship. Eventually, the fire that destroyed Darkholm forced most of its residents to move away. As a youth, Jenna had been sometimes called Jay-Jay. She had always known Four as "Quatre," as his new nickname had been coined after they grew apart. Jenna's biological mother passed away in approximately 3881, when she was around thirteen years old; her father subsequently remarried. Jenna had often fantasized about settling down on a ranch somewhere so she could ride horses and raise a family. Embarrassment of Riches At some point prior to 3892, Jenna was recruited by Deorwynn Fletcher, who enchanted Jenna with her magical influence and recruited her in Deorwynn's plan to seek revenge on Four. She arranged for Jenna to "accidentally" bump into Four and reunite with him during the Torlynn Fair. Jenna claimed to be concerned that Brian Devonhyre, who was scheduled to appear in the World's Strongest Man contest, had disappeared and asked Four to help find him. After Four and Jenna reconnoitered with Mariposa (who was visibly jealous), Four introduced her as "Marie Prosser" to hide her true nature as a butterfly. Mariposa used llenleth on Jenna, on the pretense of blindfolding her and hypnotizing her, to learn what she knew about Brian's disappearance. Mariposa discovered that Jenna's mind had been shielded with a powerful magic, as Deorwynn had done this to prevent anyone from using telepathy to discern Jenna's true mission. While Mariposa mistrusted Jenna, Four was determined to discover her true intentions. He and his Pixie friend Wazzipaloo found Jenna's rented cabin in the town of Torlynn, and Wazzipaloo used a magic-nullifying sphere to dispel the enchantment over Jenna's mind. Jenna professed to have recovered from the spell, explaining that she had been recruited by Deorwynn to lead Four into a trap. In truth, the nullifying sphere had not been strong enough to undo the spell. After Four put together a plan to catch Deorwynn by surprise, Jenna agreed to lead Four back to the Forgotten Basin and Deorwynn's base of operations. After Four and his group were overwhelmed by the mosquitoes and moths that Deorwynn had working for her, Jenna joined Deorwynn's side, her mind still enchanted. Jenna watched as Four and Mariposa were sucked through a portal to the Old Age. The Veil of Souls Jenna escaped from the volcano with Jessyka and Arienne and Wazzipaloo, although those who remained didn't fully trust her (particularly Jessyka). Jenna insisted she had broken free of Deorwynn's spell, but Arienne lacked the magic power to enter Jenna's mind and determine the truth. Jenna said she had experienced memory gaps during her time serving Deorwynn, and didn't remember betraying the group. Jenna traveled with Arienne and the others to the Elvenwood to find help in dealing with Deorwynn. To reach the dragon living in the Swordedge Mountains, Jenna and the others traveled via volley launcher. Due to her increased weight, though, the launcher did not deposit her in her intended destination. Instead, she struck the ground with enough force to create a crater in the ground. Unable to climb out on her own, Jenna was eventually discovered by Jessyka and Wazzipaloo. Jessyka wanted to extract Jenna by lowering her axe down so Jenna could grasp it. However, Jenna (perhaps realizing that she would be too heavy for Jessyka to lift) insisted that Jessyka return to Stonekeep and purchase a rope. After Jenna was saved, she claimed she'd fallen into the hole and simply hadn't been watching where she was going. Jenna and Jessyka and Wazzipaloo intercepted Arienne, Brian, and Mirabel while traveling through the Badlands, with Jenna offering to help the group find Four and Mariposa. She explained that their advantage over Deorwynn was that they cared for Four and Mariposa, and it was their love for their friends that would lead them to victory. This inspired Arienne to use her magic to amplify the existing heartlink within Mirabel and Brian, who were from this point able to sense the approximate locations of Four and Mariposa respectively. After arriving at the ancient Rose Law Cryonics Facility, Jenna's hidden directives to destroy Mariposa and Four were activated. She accosted Jessyka first, knocking her across the room and into a stasis pod. Brian retaliated with a sword strike, but it failed to cut through Jenna's body. Arienne attempted to dispel whatever enchantment was protecting her flesh, but the spell backfired. Mirabel's pulse gun was also completely ineffective. It was at this moment the group realized Jenna was not human at all. Jenna then grasped Mirabel and prepared to tear her apart. Thinking quickly, Wazzipaloo flew to the ceiling and cut one of the cryonic tubes, which flash-froze Jenna in her tracks. The group decided to thaw out Jenna, but not reveal to her what had happened. They realized it was safer if Jenna was unaware of what she really was. Jenna was disoriented after her revival, but was thrilled to see that Four and Mariposa had been rescued as planned. When the group realized they would need an airship to escape the Badlands, Jenna ventured forth with the head of Syzygy to explore the remains of Castle Torlynn in the hopes of locating its airship manifest log. Thjey encountered a goblin scavenger named Guzzler, whose group had been looting the ruins and looking for gold. Upon hearing they were looking for a ship, Guzzler agreed to help them, leading them to the sub-basement where an ancient, aerial castle-ship awaited. Guzzler helped launch the castle-ship (which was eventually named Endeavor) ''and they took it to the Badlands to retrieve Four and company. The group designated crew assignments, and Jenna was given the role of Ship's Musician. She sang traditional sailng songs much too loudly and in the wrong key, but nobody seemed to mind. Jenna was part of the mission to Breckenridge to recover the fabled gemstone of legend. When Hissy-Fitt discovered the gem hidden inside a vase, Jenna attempted to catch the falling vase but it shattered when it hit her fingertips. After Dreadnaught attacked Endeavor'', Jenna volunteered to channel the dragon's electrical energy through her body if they encountered it again. By this point, she was beginning to realize that she was different somehow. Mariposa assured her that it was due to the enchantments Deorwynn had cast upon her, and that answer seemed to satisfy her. On the mission to Porticus Umbra to secure the sunstone, Four and Jenna climbed the elementium statue in the center of town. Jenna slipped and fell, getting knocked out and winding up caught on the sword scabbard of the statue. When Four asked the crew of the Endeavor to hit the statue with the anchor to knock the stone loose, Jenna fell and killed a Porticus Umbra guardsman on impact. Awakening from the blow, Jenna and Four grabbed onto the anchor of the Endeavor ''and escaped. In the aftermath, Jenna discussed the revelation about her existence with Mirabel—who apologized for the deception but explained that it was necessary. Jenna struggled to come to terms with the reality of her existence, also realizing that being a golem was probably the reason she never fell in love with Four, as so many others had. After the Arkingston Military Academy graduates, armed with breech-loaders, cornered the ''Endeavor ''crew in Wyvern's Nest, Four asked Jenna to protect Mariposa. She stood in front of Mariposa, prepared to block the artillery with her own body. During the mission to Necropolis, Syzygy proposed to Jenna that they enter into a romantic relationship together. Jenna balked at the idea, reasoning that she and Syzygy were nothing alike. Later, Jessyka and Wazipaloo found Jenna in the depths of the castle-ship punching a stone wall. She explained that she still felt human and needed to prove to herself that she was not. She realized she could never be part of the final confrontation with Deorwynn, who would surely take control of Jenna once again. When Jax informed Jenna and Syzygy of the impending mutiny aboard ''Endeavor, Jenna rushed to confront the mutineers. Mirabel used the moonstone against Jenna, using its gravity to plaster her to the floor. After Dreadnaught returned and attacked the ship again, Jenna realized the dragon would have to be stopped. With a running start, she jumped off the quarterdeck of the ship grasped the dragon by the tail, causing both of them to plummet into the ocean. Four had wanted to submerge into the water to look for her, but the ship had already taken a beating and would not survive such a journey. Eventually, the sad decision was made to continue on their mission without Jenna. Trivia Jenna's birthdate has not been revealed in the novels, but given that she and Four were babies at the same time, it's likely she was born around 3868, making her around 24 in her first appearance. In The Veil of Souls, she mentions she is 26 years old, which is consistent with these facts. Jenna weighed approximately five tons. As the golem Jenna had effectively supplanted the real one, it is not known with certainty what happened to the original human Jenna that the golem had replaced. When playing Lawyers & Lawsuits (Advanced Edition), Jenna played a character named Pocahontas Lewinski, a Level 1 FedEx Delivery Driver. Behind the Scenes The name of Jenna Saiquois is a play on the French phrase je ne sais quoi, literally translating to "I don't know what" and used to describe a quality that cannot easily be quantified. Category:Humans Category:Traitors Category:Main Characters Category:Torlynnites Category:Magical Creatures Category:Golems